This disclosure relates to a system for a delayed light switch network.
During recent years, burglary has been one of the most common crimes in America. Most of these incidents occur when premises are left unoccupied or unattended. Having a properly lit vicinity can be an effective way to deter burglars and intruders. There are different ways and techniques developed for home security lighting. A common method is the dusk to dawn technique, which works by having the lights turned on all the time. However, this method can be expensive due to power consumption cost. Additionally, without any changes in the light activity, burglars may think that the territory is left unguarded. Such assumption may give the intruders an idea to proceed with a burglary.
Another security lighting technique uses motion sensors, which when triggered, illuminates the affected areas instantly. However, the intruder may infer that the instant illumination of the area he occupies was triggered by an automatic response of a security lighting technique, because the instantaneous response of illumination is characterized by a machine and not indicative of a human reaction. In such case, the intruder may not be intimidated and instead be reassured that the premise was left unprotected.
It would therefore be advantageous to implement a system and method for delaying a light switch network.